


Rule Two

by cofax



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, episode-related Moebius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-13
Updated: 2010-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cofax/pseuds/cofax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another post-ep for Moebius.  May 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rule Two

"Grass," said Jack. Mumbled, actually. He was on his back in the dirt, throat exposed to the unrelenting sun. His right forearm blocked his eyes, his hand dangling next to the tanned skin of his shoulder.

 

 

Daniel snorted; Sam rolled her eyes that way to see that he too had his eyes closed, leaning against the rock that marked the edge of the field. The sun had bleached his hair, raggedly trimmed with Jack's field knife; the blond thatch made the reddish scruff on his jaw incongruous. "Thought you were a just say no guy, Jack."

 

 

Jack gave Daniel a wordless middle finger, as if too tired to make any other effort.

 

 

"I suspect O'Neill means his lawn," interpreted Teal'c, looking far too well-adjusted in his skirt and collar. Even after two years, Jack and Sam still looked -- and felt -- ridiculous in Egyptian clothing. They both preferred the winter months, when the robes were appropriate, although Sam privately regretted the loss of some fine scenery.

 

 

It wasn't any cooler on the ground. Sam shifted uncomfortably and sat up, squirming around to brush the sand off her back. "I'm with Jack," she said. "I miss green. I miss the mountains." It was a game they'd play until they died, she suspected.

 

 

"You're both nuts," said Daniel, but leaned forward to brush at the space between Sam's shoulders, plucking at the cloth sticky with sweat. "I never thought I'd miss having a pillow so much."

 

 

"Or coff--" began Sam.

 

 

"Aah-ah-ah!" Jack's hand waved in a authoritative manner, despite his position. "Rule Two!"

 

 

Sam swallowed the "ee". Without Rule Two, they'd probably have killed Daniel by now. Rule One was No People. Rule Two was No Consumables. Instead, she reached over, catching Jack's hand in hers, and then letting it go. "What do you miss about grass? Mowing?"

 

 

Daniel groaned, and Teal'c smiled: they'd just finished harvest, and the last thing anyone wanted to think about was cutting any more vegetation. Sam's blisters had blisters.

 

 

Jack's shoulders twitched, an attempt at a shrug, Sam realized. "Dunno. It's ... green, you know?" His toes wriggled, as if to illustrate walking across the lawn barefoot to pick up the morning paper.

 

 

Sam sighed; she could almost feel the dew on her feet.

 

 

"Yeah," she said, and the others nodded. "Green."

 

 

END


End file.
